Leonora Johnson
American |family = Harold Johnson (Father) Elleen Johnson (Mother) Unnamed Uncle |businesses = Waitress (formerly) Actress }} Leonora Johnson is a deceased character who is mentioned during Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Leonora Johnson was born on August 29th, 1952 in the Midwest. Her father Harold was a chicken farmer and her mother Ellen was a slopper at a dairy farm. She suffered lung problems from her heavy smoking during childhood. In school, Leonora was an unremarkable student, but developed physically early and attracted a lot of attention from other students and the school faculty. At 15, Leonora Johnson left school and hitched a ride to Los Santos to get away from her uncle and with dreams to become a movie star or model. After working as a waitress for several months, her natural beauty and child-like naivete caught the eye of the entertainment industry, and became a common face on the Vinewood party circuit and casting-couch circuit. Movie Career By the early 1970s, Leonora Johnson was getting regular work as a model in print ads, television commercials and minor acting roles on movies. In 1973, she got cast in Richards Majestic Productions' film "Rum Runner" in which she played Beryl, a wise-cracking disabled prostitute and stole every scene she was in. It was also rumored that she was in the running for the female lead role in "The Many Wifes of Alfredo Smith", however she was murdered by Peter Dreyfuss in 1975. Assassination Peter killed Leonora by torturing her, cutting off both her hands and feet and placed them in opposite areas, decapitating her, cutting off several facial features, multiple incisions on her breasts, sliced off a portion of her thigh and wrote "ham" on it and performed intercourse on her body. As she begged to be free, Dreyfuss kept on, and she kept screaming. When Dreyfuss said to be quiet, she wouldn't, so he killed her, taking all the evidence and also clearing up the tracks so he wouldn't be caught. Following an anonymous tip to the LSPD, her body was found by the side of the Land Act Dam by the reporters hours before the LSPD showed up trampling over all the usable forensic evidence. They couldn't find any form of evidence to figure out who killed Johnson, so the case was closed shortly afterwards. After Leonora's death, Peter Dreyfuss taunted her family for years by sending letters, making anonymous phone calls, and sending Leonora's locket and her severed lips on the anniversary of the murder. He had also stalked her for years before actually abducting her and raping her. More information about Johnson's murder can be found the in-game website www.whokilledLeonoraJohnson.com. According to the official site of her murder, a pornographic version of her assassination was produced in 1984. The movie was called "Lay Enormous Jonhson" and Leonora was portrayed by her best friend at that time, Jessica Barlow. The story was also featured in an episode of The Underbelly Of Paradise. Events of GTA V There is a series of 50 scraps of a torn-up letter that Peter had sent to a friend, David, in 1975, shortly after Leonora's murder, confessing his crime and justifying his actions artistically. After finding all the letter scraps, the player will see the entire letter, and then the "Strangers and Freaks" mission A Starlet in Vinewood will be unlocked for Franklin. Gallery Website-gtav.jpg|In-game website of Leonora's murder. Trivia *Leonora Johnson's murder shares similarities to the Black Dahlia Murder. *Some detail's of Leonora Johnson's murder are perhaps a reference to the death/murder of Kay Amin, the former wife of Ugandan ex-President, Idi Amin. Some of the injuries Leonora sustained are similar, specifically her arms and legs being cut off and put in opposite places, as this is what happened to Kay Amin. Navigation hu:Leonora Johnson Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters